Pokemon:Alola Z
by johnnygrutledge02
Summary: Ash,Serena,Bonnie and Clemont continue there adventures by going to Alola,where many events occur
1. Alola Alola Inter dimension conflict?

Ash was walking out of his house to the airport when he heard his mother.

"Come here,your friends are calling," said Delia .

"I'll be right there!" exclaimed Ash in a ran towards the screen and saw Bonnie Clemont and Serena.

"Ash! We have-we have a request,"said Clemont.

"What is it?"Ash wondered.

"Well...Our journey was really fun,and we don't want it to end.I may be the gym leader of Lumiose,but I have Clembot for a reason,"said Clemont

"Ok,so what's the request?"asked Ash

"We wanna go with you on your next journey!"Bonnie interjected

"It would be a lot of fun,"said Serena

"So what do you say?"asked Clemont

"Sure! But Serena-Why aren't you in Hoenn?"

"Contests weren't really my I bet where you're going there might be showcases,and even if there aren't,it will still be fun because I get to be with all of you!"explained Serena

"Well I'm going to the Alola region,and I guess you guys are coming too!"said Ash

They went there and got inside the plane.

"We are about to take off to the Alola region! 3 2 1,go!"announced the pilot.

"So Ash,what do you know about Alola?"asked Serena?

"Nothing! That's what makes it so exciting! But there is a pamphlet right here that has some 's see-Alola is a tropical region full of rare Pokemon,and a place where Pokemon and trainers work together in harmony to become the Island Challenge Champion.I wonder... whats the island challenge?"Ash questioned.

"Well,as I explained earlier,I have some friends who live there,and I can 's kind of like the gym badge challenge,but more about go around an island going to places where a trial is held.A trial is where a captain guides you through some sort of challenge,such as a ,after they complete that challenge-"Clemont stopped as he was interrupted.

"You get to battle them?Cool,so it's like a gym battle with a challenge first!"said Ash.

"No,you don't fight the captain in there ,you battle what's known as a totem Pokemon,a Pokemon with a special stat boosted,who can call for a partner to help them,"explained Clemont.

"What's that in the window?"asked the window,they could see the pure blue sky was turning yellow with saw 2 of the same had a hat like bump at the top,and a dangling dress like tentacle on its it was a black and yellow Pokemon with orange spikey hair,firing bolts of lighting at the squid like to it were other Pokemon who looked similar,in pink red and pink one used psychic energy,the red used grass,and the blue used area kept changing to those of the elements they used,but the squid Pokemon continued to counter the 4 took out his Pokedex and worked on the 4 warrior Pokemon.

"Tapu Koko,the land spirit is the guardian deity of Melemele island,who specializes in electricity,"his Kalos pokedex continued with information of the other 3,but when it scanned the squid Pokemon,it simply said"No data available,"

"That squid Pokemon is powerful,it's even winning against the guardian really scared,I wish we had Squishy,"said Bonnie.

"It'll be ok,the guardians are legendary Pokemon,and they have 2 more shouldn't inter-"Clemont stopped as Ash jumped out of the window.

"Whatever you are,stop Pokemon need to care for their island,and there are other Pokemon and people in the leave us blue and white Pokemon screeched,and 4 rocks spun above its went towards Ash,and Pikachu blocked it with an Iron Tail.

"Ka-chu!"said the mouse had a determined look on his face,and was ready to fight.

"NI-HIL!NI-HIL!"the Pokemon seemed to and Ash were celebrating,but the guardians shook there ,the tentacle Pokemon came back with 3 more,making a total of was now Pokemon all shot purple goo at Pikachu and the guardians,and took off with Pikachu.

"PIKA!PIKA!"Pikachu cried in agony.

"Pikachu!No!Don't worry buddy,I'm coming to save you,"said Ash in jumped onto Tapu Koko,and pointed electric guardian chased after Pikachu and managed to retrieve guardians then glowed with blue energy,wrapping it around the squid like Pokemon,and transported them somewhere jumped back into the plane.

"What was that thing!?It seemed like a Pokemon,but it's powers and appearance were unusual,"said Clemont

"I don't know,but it sure was strong.I wanna catch one!"Ash replied.

"That would be powerful at the Alola league,"said Serena.

"Speaking of which,not only is there no gyms,but there is no league either,"said Clemont.

"Then how do they find out who the strongest trainer is?More than one trainer can complete their challenge!"said Bonnie.

"It's just the end after you finish,"explained Clemont.

"Well,I'm still gonna do it!"said then,a purple haired lady and a blue haired man came,with a Meowth following them.

"Hello,there's only about 30 minutes till the plane you like a drink?"asked the women.

"No,I'm good,"Serena replied.

"Well,I would love so-woah woah AH!"Ash started to reply,then paused.A blue and orange vortex swirled behind him,and he started going with him,Pikachu came.

"The twerp is go-I mean,young gentlemen is being sucked into the portal!"said the blue haired man.

"ASH!"the 3 blonde companions shouted in unison.

"W-where am I!?"questioned Ash.

"Pi-pika,"replied the mouse Pokemon.

"Kooooooooooooooo!,"said Tapu once again saw the guardians fighting the squid like Pokemon,but this time there was also 2 more species of Pokemon,and 4 more Pokemon in had a slik,white slender body with other was red,and had a bulging body and bug like wings.

"BUZZZZZZ!"chirped the red creature.

"MOSA!"screeched the white one.

"Don't worry,I'll help you guardians!"said jumped in front of his trainer,and was ready for battle.

"Pikachu,Thunderbolt!"screamed ,the 4 land spirit Pokemon shot energy at Pikachu,and he glowed with danced in a lightning bolt pose,and seemed to hypnotize Ash into mimicking ,a strange watch with a yellow crystal on it curled around Ash's wrist,and they twisted his vocal cords to say the words "10,000 Volt Thunderbolt!".Pikachu jumped into the sky,Ash flung his hat onto the yellow mouse,and electricity struck downward in all directions,making the strange Pokemon seem to blink repeatedly,and fade out of breathed heavily,and collapsed.

"Ash!You're finally awake!"said Serena.

"W-where have I been?"asked Ash.

"Well,we arrived here on Melemele island a few days ago,and saw a portal open,and you came out, finally woke up though."explained Clemont.

"A few days!?I was only in the portal for a couple of minutes!"exclaimed Ash.

"Hey,what's that on your wrist?"asked Bonnie.

"Well,it let me do some kind of crazy powerful move,but after I did it I passed out."explained Ash.

"Well,lets just go to the professor's introduced us here,and he really want's to meet you."said walked over,and Kukui greeted them.

"Yeah,me and my wife saw was an awesome match,woo!You may have lost,but it was still great, of which,yeah,can I see your Pokemon?I see Pikachu,yeah,but I wanna see Greninja,woo!"said the excited professor.

"Well,when I go on new journeys,I like to start fresh,so I only bring ,Greninja is still protecting Kalos."explained Ash.

"Start from scratch,yeah?I should try to catch some Pokemon,woo!Why don't we have a battle to test your strength,yeah,right here,right now,woo!"said Kukui.

"Not right here right many times doI have to tell you honey?No battling in the might wreck our research!"exclaimed Burnet.

"Fine,outside,yeah,battle against Kalos league runner up,woo!"

"A battle between professor Kukui of Alola,and Ash Ketchum of Kanto,is about to take challengers will only use one ,begin!"

"Rockruff,come on out,woo!"said Kukui.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"exclaimed charged with yellow energy,and released,causing the puppy Pokemon to slide shook off the hit,and continued.

"Hit em with tackle,woo!"commanded charged forward ready to slam,and then Ash commanded."Dodge and strike down with Iron Tail!".The mouse Pokemon went upward,and went straight back down with a powerful Iron Tail,slamming into the Puppy Pokemon.

"Use Bite and toss em around,yeah!"said Kukui.

"Block it with Electro Ball!"shouted braced its fangs at Pikachu,who flicked his tail and an orb of electricity jammed into the Puppy Pokemon's mouth.

"You ok?Yeah, for our surprise,woo!Breakneck Blitz!"shouted put his arms to the sides,and made one on his chest,the other on his glowed with energy,and charged at Pikachu,this time slamming the electric type into the air.

"Pika-pi!"shouted the mouse Pokemon.

"That's the kind of move me and Pikachu used!Let's try it were the words again?10,000 Volt Thunderbolt!"shouted the trainer as he did the pose from shot tons of electricity downward,and sent Rockruff straight into the lab.

"Rockruff is unable to battle!Pikachu wins!"declared Clemont.

"Woo,your mighty strong, what I'd expect from a league runner up,"said Kukui."You'd be perfect for ours,"whispered the professor.

"What?"asked Bonnie.

"Oh,nothing,yeah,"said walked inside and Kukui offered them some special Alolan drinks.

"So Ash,yeah,taking on the island challenge,yeah,you'd do great,woo!"said Kukui.

"Yeah,but I'm not sure where to to mention I only have one Pokemon so far."said Ash.

"Well,why don't you come to our festival?We're having a battle as on offering to our guardian,Tapu Koko,yeah,and you could be in the battle as a helping hand,woo!"

"You mean you don't know who's battling yet?"asked Ash.

"Nope,our Kahuna,Hala,yeah,will pick 2 trainers to give the battle a real close combat,woo!I think you'd be great,woo!It will be a 2vs2 battle,yeah."explained Kukui.

"But I only have Pikachu!"exclaimed Ash.

"Well,why don't you search for a Pokemon in the festival isn't until tonight,and your supposed to bring a Pokemon you've had for a long time,and one you just caught,with no battle more thing,take this Pokedex."said Kukui.

"But it's just a blank screen!"exclaimed Ash.

"Watch this!"said threw a Pokeball,and a Rotom came went inside the Pokedex.

"Alola!I am your pokedex!"said the device.

"Y-you can talk?"asked Ash.

"Yes,I am programmed for human speech."said the Pokedex.

"Thanks,we're heading off!"said Ash in a rush.

The 4 trainers went into the forest,and searched for a Pokemon.

"Look at that Pokemon!It's so cute! I want it!I want it!"exclaimed Bonnie.

"Well,we could try to catch it."said Clemont.

"Fomantis,the sickle grass Pokemon.During the day, it sleeps and soaks up light. When night falls, it walks around looking for a safer place to sleep."said the Pokedex.

"Well I've got a me have Dedenne for a bit."said Antenna Pokemon came out,and rubbed his cheeks.

"De-de-nana"said Dedenne.

"Alright,Nuzzle!"exclaimed little Pokemon tackled Fomantis,and it was wrapped with ,it stayed still.

"Go Pokeball!"exclaimed ball went towards the Sickle Grass Pokemon,but then a skinny,white and red bird like Pokemon picked it up with its legs.

"Piki-Piki!Peck-peck-peck-peck-peck!"exclaimed the Pokemon.

"Pikipek,the Woodpecker Pokemon.This Pokémon feeds on berries, whose leftover seeds become the ammunition for the attacks it fires off from its mouth.It seems to want us the leave,and dosen't like fact,all the Pokemon here seem incredibly hostile towards trainers,besides that Rowlet!'"explained the Pokedex.

"I wonder why they don't like trainers.I guess you should catch that Rowlet."said Serena.

"Ok,go Pokeball!"exclaimed instanly caught the Rowlet,as it was eager for adventure.

"Rowlet,the Grass Quil it glides, drawing near its targets. Before they even notice it, it begins to pelt them with vicious kicks."explained the pokedex.

"Rowlet come on out!"exclaimed little Pokemon came into view and chirped with trainers left the forest for the festival.They walked to the festival,and saw about 40 the stage was a man with a yellow coat,and a girl with a hat and bag began to follow Kukui onto the stage.

"We are proud to have a battle between 2 skilled will use this to please Tapu Koko,our guardian the left,we will have Ash Ketchum,someone who has traveled through 6 regions,and was even runner up in the Kalos on the right,we will have Gladion,a trainer who has been to 6 regions in the span of 2 years,and has only lost 5 gym battles in all of his has never taken on a Pokemon league,as he would like to win on his first ,trainers will send out there brand new Pokemon! The battle will begin in half an trainers will discuss to learn each other,as I think these 2 would make great rivals."exclaimed Hala.

"You wanna win your first league?Why?I mean,it'd be nice,but why stall yourself and get badges for no makes perfect,no practice makes flaw."questioned Ash.

"That's what all you dumb trainers say.I need to have a clean didn't even make it to top 8 in your first took you 6 trys to even make it to the need to brace yourself for like you who take it first swing,make me record is already a mess,but atleast try to keep it squeaky from this point on.I don't do gym battles until my Pokemon are stronger than the gym leader is."explained Gladion.

"Well,doesn't that take the fun out of it?Part of gym battles is how strong they can't just make your Pokemon work to the absolute limit just for easy 's not gyms are supposed to give you a great challenge."said Ash.

"SHUT UP!You're all fun and need strategy-"the trainer paused as his oppenent interupted him.

"I have strategy!"Ash interjected.

"Not just strategy.I've seen your 's not good need to make a pre-battle plan.I've watched your battles.I knew you were I've studied all I can say is,whatever you caught,it'll be a will your won't beat my partner has carried me across all my you have could counter I lose this match,I'll leave that confiedent."said Gladion.

"Leaving a great new adventure just because of one loss?That's ridiculous."said Ash.

"Adventure,journey, of those words describe 's not for 's a test.A test to become the the way your running,you'd get an don't you ditch your friends?When it's just you,you only have to focus on your own needs,which gets more isn't just for that was the case,I would have entered and lost 6 I'm not that stupid.I'm not an idiot like just give up already!Forfeit the battle so your Pokemon don't get hurt for no reason!"exclaimed Gladion.

"No.I wanna battle you,and show you my Pokemon's strength."said Ash

"It is time for the battle,now!"exclaimed Hala.

"Go Rowlet!"said Ash

"Go Litten!"said Gladion.

Authors note:Yeah Yeah first chapter cliffhanger but the next chapter should be coming out today anyway so don't get too fed up


	2. Ash vs Gladion Enter Type: Null

"Go Rowlet!"said Ash

"Go Litten!"said Gladion.

"Litten,the fire cat grooming itself, it builds up fur inside its stomach. It sets the fur alight and spews fiery attacks, which change based on how it coughs."explained Rotom.

"Litten,scorch em with Ember!"shouted Gladion.

"Blow it back with your wings!"said pellets of fire shot,and were sent back by Rowlet's rapid scratched it right back,and Rowlet was hit with a powerful fiery blast.

"How 're Rowlet hasn't even landed a hit!I'll show you true power!Heh!Litten,bring out your maximum potential!INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"shouted Gladion.A giant swirl of flames erupted into jumped onto the stage and covered Rowlet with his Pokemon took tremendous damage,but Ash took even more.

" do understand Pokemon,right?The goal is to have your Pokemon can't sacrifice yourself for a may be partners,but theres still a lost any-!"Gladion paused as he noticed something that suprised survived the it didn't seem it was because of Ash's guard,or at least was glowing a pink aura,as if it had survived from there bond."WHAT!?That's impossible!You only met Rowlet a few hours ago!How!?"Gladion questioned.

" 's simple Gladion.I may not know it trusts me from what I your Z-move couldn't handle our 're just getting don't just survive better with can get 've seen me and Greninja,right?Well,maybe not the form change,but the power,anyone can do that with if you did that with your Pokemon,maybe they would get stronger."explained Ash.

"SHUT UP! Flame Charge!"Gladion shouted.

"Dodge and hit with Leafage!"said stomped its feet,and rushed forward with fiery ,it started to slam into Rowlet,but the Grass Quil Pokemon dodged and shot multiple small bits of grass at the fire cat Pokemon,causing it to topple.

"Woo!Ash is doing quite nicely, may be new to Alola,yeah,but he's like a smart strike in a Double Team,yeah,not caring what the opponent does,woo!"said Kukui.

"I just hope Rowlet can win this,because Pikachu is guaranteed to win against whatever Gladion has,and it would be shame for Ash to have a tie."said Serena.

"Yeah,what can beat Pikachu!?"said Bonnie.

"Well,if its a Ground type,he meant-"Clemont was interrupted by Serena.

"Types don't matter to Ash!"exclaimed Serena.

"Well,I don't know if Ash can win either kid is quite the stole that Litten from my lab."explained Kukui.

"What!?In the name of will be my number one goal to stop that-that from the home genius?Words cannot express my only person I could think of from Alola whos smarter is maybe Sophocles,and no offense Professor,but definetly-"Clemont was once again interupted,this time by Bonnie.

"Look,Rowlets about to go down!"exclaimed on the stage,Litten clawed at Rowlet,sent the Pokemon backward,and jumped up and bit down,causing it to faint.

"Rowlet is unable to battle!Litten means the point goes to ,the last match."announced Hala.

"Go,Null!"shouted Gladion with rage.

"Pikachu,I choose you!"said Ash.

"Type: Synthetic heavy control mask it wears suppresses its intrinsic capabilities. This Pokémon has some hidden special like this thing is careful,or Pikachu is in for a toughie."explained Rotom.

"Pikachu,get that mask off with Iron Tail!"shouted Ash.

"You think you can remove Null's mask?First of all,trust me I've ,why?It makes it weaker,that will it grant you more of a challenge."questioned Gladion.

"Because I wanna have a fight at full force,no holding I said,aim for that mask!"said smacked his tail into the Synthetic Pokemon,but it didn't leave a scratch.

"Null,give that pathetic rodent a run for it's Claw!"commanded : Null claw glowed red,and pounced onto Pikachu,causing the Mouse Pokemon to fly backward into the trees.

"Pikachu!"screamed Serena.

"Type: Null sure is powerful the mask it could be a nightmare,woo!"said Kukui.

"Glad your okay buddy,now it's time for our secret weapon.10,000 Volt Thunderbolt!"shouted Ash as he did the colors of bolts at struck down at once,causing Type: Null to be sent skyrocketed off the shouted and fell to the ground,panting."Pikachu! Are you okay!?"questioned Ash.

"Pik-Pik-Pik-a-ch-ch-chuu-u-uuuu."Pikachu muttered.

"Pikachu,stop !"shouted Ash in scurried across the ground and rested on Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu wasn't knocked out you match isn't through."said Gladion.

"It is as far as I'm was in massive pain,so I called it may call it pathetic,but as far as I'm concerned,its being a good trainer."said Ash.

"Null still has plenty of fight dissapoint whatever,a victory for me it please,never show me your causual face until your an island challenge other words,never show me your face taking my Null for a royale to give it a more challenging expirence."said Gladion as he walked off.

"What's his problem?Sorry you lost Ash,but you did Serena.

"Well he is wrong about how he thinks I shouldn't have forfeited Pikachu,it was still a bad battle.I pushed Pikachu to far with his Z-move.Z-moves need to be trained Z-move is being saved as a last resort in fights that we NEED to win,no second other Z-moves that aren't as paining will be saved for hard battles too,but this is super reserved."explained Ash.

"Well cousin,you don't let that Gladion kid worry you, 're team will get strong enough for Z-moves, gotta get done with your island challenge,woo!"said Kukui.

"Yeah.I've decided.I'm setting off for my first trial Friday will be training,but after that,it's trial for the remaining hours of today,maybe we could go to that Pokemon be fun for Bonnie to get practice in battle after all,even if she can't use Dedenne."suggested Ash.

"Yay!Maybe they'll pick a Dedenne for me anyway,even if it's not this little cutie"said petted the Antenna Pokemon and it squealed.

"Ne-ne-ne-ne-ne!"said 4 trainers walked off to the Pokemon school,with Kukui following girl with the hat from earlier followed them.

" in there!They can't see you."said the girl.

"Oh yeah!I forgot to introduce my assistant, doesn't really like Pokemon battles,yeah,but still likes Pokemon,so she decided to help in the field of Pokemon research,woo!"explained Kukui.

"Hi!I'm Ash,from Pallet Town in the Kanto is my partner, goal is to become a Pokemon master."explained Ash.

"Hi,I'm Serena.I'm from Vaniville town,and this is my partner, dream is to become a world class Pokemon performer and make people smile."explained Serena.

"I'm Clemont,the gym leader of Lumiose is my partner Luxray,and I want to go down in history not only as an incredible gym leader,but as a genius scientist who heavily contributed to the Pokemon world."explained Clemont.

"I'm Bonnie,and this is Dedenne.I'm his little brother,and this is 's my brothers Pokemon for now,but someday it'll be my partner when I'm a Pokemon trainer."explained Bonnie.

"How 's that Pokemon performer thing you talked about?Sounds...fun."asked Lillie.

"It's pretty hard to explain,I'd have to show you sometime."said Serena.

"Anyway,enough introduction,yeah,let's get this Pokemon school show on the road,woo!"said Kukui.

Authors Note:For more follow my twitter, Johnnyr2002


	3. Bonnies first battle Bunnelby vs Popplio

The trainers walked inside.

"Alola!Welcome to Pokemon may we help you?"asked the teacher.

"I wanna get to test some battles!"said Bonnie.

" the lever to pick which set of Pokeballs you get."explained the pulled the lever,and 3 Pokeballs came out."You may see what Pokemon are inside before you battle."said the threw the Pokeballs and a Pikachu,a Fennekin,and a Bunnelby came walked up to the ring and a young trainer with black,shaggy hair came over.

"The names Tristan!Ready for a battle?"asked the young trainer.

"Yup!"said Bonnie.

"Go Exeggcute!"said Tristan.

"Go Fennekin!"said Bonnie."Use Ember!"she commanded.

"Dodge and counter with Bullet seed!"The Fox Pokemon's ears glew bright,and it unleashed a miniature Egg Pokemon hopped over the fire and opened it's mouth,firing a barrage of was pushed back by the momentum and toppled over.

"Now juggle it with Confusion!"said was tossed into the air,slammed to the ground,and brought back up numerous times,until the Fox Pokemon was defeated.

"He defeated Fennekin in an instant!"said Serena.

"Well,She can beat Exeggcute with her next Pokemon!I'm sure of it!"said Ash.

"Fennekin is unable to battle!Exeggcute wins!"said the teacher.

" ,go Pikachu!"said Bonnie."Use Spark!"she Mouse Pokemon ran forward and was sparkling with slammed into Exeggcute,and the egg Pokemon slammed into the wall.

"Pikachu's doing good!"said Clemont.

"Well,she has seen Pikachu battle a lot after all!"said Ash.

"Hit it with Egg Bomb!"said Egg Pokemon glowed red,and shot its pieces at Pikachu,who was sent back by the blow.

"Pump up with Charge!"said was surrounded by a swirling vortex of energy,and it's Special Defense increased,as well as its Electric moves gaining power.

"Hit it down with Bullet Seed!"Commanded Egg Pokemon shot a barrage of bullets into the air,crashing into the Mouse Pokemon.

"Keep Charging!"said Bonnie.

"Bullet Seed rapid fire!"said shot seeds spontaneously in a straight row,putting a heavy burden on Pikachu.

"Just a bit more!"shouted Bonnie.

"Group around it and Egg Bomb!"commanded Egg Pokemon heated up,and clanged to ,they all erupted in unison.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?"asked Bonnie.

"Ka-chu!"the Mouse Pokemon replied.

"Ok,now unleash Spark!"shouted was engulfed in a humongous circle of electricity,and it tried its best to roar."

"PIKA-PIKA-PIKA-CHUUUUU!"shouted the Mouse Pokemon.A wave of thunder burst from it,causing Exeggcute to be sent flying back.

"Cuwuwuwuuuuuuuute"said the Egg almost fainted,but survived with a sliver of health.

"That's it,it's time for our secret ,Explosion!"shouted Egg turned blood red,and steamed with ,it screeched and an lava shot upward,covering the room in smoke cleared,and both Pokemon were unable to battle.

"Exeggcute and Pikachu are both unable to ,Tristan is in the lead with 2 Pokemon left while Bonnie just has 1."said the teacher

"Go Bunnelby!"said Bonnie.

"Go Magby!"said Tristan.

"Go underground with Dig!"shouted Bonnie.

"Blind it with Smokescreen!"said Live Coal Pokemon sprayed its nostrils causing a blinding aroma to surround the room.

"Get out now and try to hit it!"shouted Digging Pokemon hopped from the dirt and slammed into Magby,causing it to topple."Now Double Slap!"commanded wiggled its ears at the Live Coal Pokemon,causing it to fall into the hole."Now slam down with Double Edge!"said glowed a pure white color,and smacked into Magby,causing it to faint.

"Magby is unable to battle!Bunnelby wins!"said the teacher.

"I wonder what Tristan's last Pokemon is"said Ash.

"Go Popplio!"said Tristan.

"Popplio,the Sea Lion Pokémon can control water bubbles. It practices diligently so it can learn to make big bubbles."said the Pokedex.

"Bubble Beam!"shouted Tristan.

"Counter with Double Slap!"said Sea Lion Pokemon snorted and sprayed bubbles out of its nose,and Bunnelby attempted to whack them back,but it got stuck inside the bubble.

"Now freeze the bubble with Ice Beam!"said shot a thick cold blast at the bubble,causing it to freeze.

"Uh-oh,how's she going to break out of this?"questioned Clemont

"If you can hear me,Double Slap the bubble!"said Bunnelby didn't react,as it was frozen.

"Now crack that bubble with Disarming Voice!"said screeched and the ice began to shatter,causing the Digging Pokemon to fall to the ground.

"Use Dig and sneak up on it!'said burrowed into the floor.

"Freeze it just when it's about to come up!"said Sea Lion Pokemon tried to aim,but got smacked as Bunnelby came up,causing its knock out.

"Popplio is unable to battle!Which means Bonnie wins!"announced the teacher.

"Congratulations!You won your first battle!"said Clemont.

"Well,what did you expect?I am the younger sister of a gym leader after all!"said Bonnie.

"Don't get to cocky!"warned Clemont.

"Why hello there young seems you won your first match-Clemont!?Is that you?"said a yellow haired man who walked by.

Authors note:Yeah more cliffhanger there will probably be a lot,but especially early series


	4. A rekindled rivalry Student vs Teacher?

"Why hello there young seems you won your first match-Clemont!?Is that you?"said a yellow haired man who walked by.

"Molayne!?"said Clemont in surprise.

"It's been so long!Is it really you?"asked Clemont.

"Yes,its 've grown a lot since then.I knew you became a gym leader,but still,"said Molayne.

"You know this guy?"asked Ash.

"Oh,sorry I was so surprised to see Clemont I forgot to introduce !I'm Molayne,former trial captain of Hokulani Mountain,and one of Clemont's old teachers.I also went on a journey with Professor Kukui back when he did the island challenge."said Molayne.

"Well,it's nice to meet you.A friend of Clemont is a friend of mine."said Ash."I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town,and my dream is to become a Pokemon master with my partner Pikachu."said Ash.

"Pika!"said Pikachu.

"I'm Serena.I want to be a Pokemon Performer who makes everyone smile."said Serena.

"I'm Bonnie,Clemont's little sister,and I wanna be a trainer just like Ash."said Bonnie.

"Yes,Clemont told me about fact,when he was at our campus,he was about the age you are now."said Molayne."Can I see your Pokemon,Clemont?"said Molayne.

" is Bunnelby,then there's Chespin,and finally,that Shinx from the school joined me and it now a Luxray."said Clemont.

"Well,why don't we have a battle?"asked Molayne.

"Sure!"said Clemont.

"A battle between Molayne and Clemont is about to trainers will use 3 Pokemon with no substitution ,begin!"

"Bunnelby,Double Slap!"Clemont commanded.

"Metang,counter with Meteor Mash!"said Digging Pokemon slapped with great strength,but Metang punched forward and sent Bunnelby flying back.

"Now smash into it with Zen Headbutt!"commanded Iron Claw Pokemon put its arms out and spun forward,smashing its head into Bunnelby.

"Grab and toss!"shouted put its ears around Metang and tossed it at the wall.

"Clemonts really pulling out all the stops in this is the most focused he's been in a battle since our gym battle."said Ash.

"Wild Charge!"said Digging Pokemon rushed forward with Electric energy,and slammed into Metang,causing it to take a heavy chunk of damage back.

"B-Bun"Bunnelby paused.

"It's recovering!Use this weak point and speed up with Agility!"said Iron Claw Pokemon dashed from left to right gaining momentum."Now our ultimate move!Hyper Beam!"shouted charged with energy and kept going,but then.

"Dig and pop up when it's about to fire!"said burrowed deep under and popped out smashing into Metang.

"Woo-hoo!Go Clemont!"said Bonnie.

"Wow,you caught me off guard."said Molayne as his glasses pulled them up and shouted"No matter!Hyper Beam once more!"said time,after digging,Bunnelby was far too tired to counter,and the orange blast of energy cracked through the Digging Pokemon's defenses,causing it to slam into the wall and faint.

"Bunnelby is unable to battle!Metang wins."said the teacher.

"Go Chespin!"shouted Clemont."Use Leech Seed!"said Spiny Nut Pokemon surrounded Metang in vines sapping its was still recharging from the Hyper Beam."Hit it with Pin Missle!"said fired a barrage of spikes that peirced onto Metang.

"If Clemont can keep this momentum flowing before it charges up,he might have this,"said Ash.

"But if he can't…"Bonnie paused.

"Well,the fight will still go on,so Clemont could still win,"said Ash.

"Metang,respond to my Z-ring!"said put his hand in the air and did a surrounded Metang,and it glew with power."Corkscrew Crash!"Molayne Iron Claw Pokemon spun in a drill like pattern and crashed into Chespin,sending the Spiny Nut Pokemon began to fall but stayed up.

"Pin!"said roots energy went into Chespin and healed it by a large chunk.

"Push forward with Meteor Mash!"said thrusted forward and started to smash into Chespin.

"Grab it's claws with Vine Whip!"said Spiny Nut Pokemon wrapped its vines around the claws and tossed it upward into the continued to drain from Metang into Chespin,and all of Chespin's energy was back.

"Well,that Z-move meant nothing for we still have a trick up our Beam!"said was once again rushed into Metang's body and fired back out as a powerful crashed into the wall and lost all energy as it slammed to the floor.

"Pin."said the Spiny Nut Pokemon as it fell to the ground.

"Chespin is unable to battle!Clemont is down to his final Pokemon,and Molayne has all 3 remaining!"said the teacher.

"Luxray,go!"said Clemont."Wild Charge now!"said Gleaming Eyes Pokemon rushed forward with was still recharging,and the Iron Claw Pokemon was struck with a fatal blow.

"Metang!Are you okay?"asked nodded,and was ready to reenter the battle.

"Start it off strong!Use Hyper Beam!"shouted started charging for a blast,but Clemont had a counter.

"Hit back with Discharge!"shouted as it was firing,the energy expanded and turned into Zap Cannon,which easily powered through Metang's Hyper Beam,causing to Iron Claw Pokemon to fall.

"Metang is unable to battle,Luxray wins!"said the teacher.

"Metang, Sandslash!"said Molayne.

"That Sandslash looks different!"said Ash.

"The Sandslash in front of you is what we call an Alolan form,Pokemon that changed from Alola's have unique types,move,abilities,and most importantly,Pokedex ,the Mouse Pokémon's steel spikes are sheathed in ice. Stabs from these spikes cause deep wounds and severe frostbite as well."explained Rotom.

"Sandslash,Swords Dance!"said Mouse Pokemon strengthened its claws,causing them to grow to incredible size.

"Stop it from attacking,Thunder Wave!"said spread a spiral of energy into Sandslash,who was drastically slown down.

"Break through and use Icicle Spear!"said Pokemon shot its icy pines out at Luxray for massive damage,causing the Gleaming Eyes Pokemon to take massive damage.

"You've done well Clemont,but its over.I've caught you in my have 1 life left against my powered up 's Game Over!"said Molayne.

"Well,I may be in a sticky situation,but I have one thing left for can power up your attack power,and I can power up my ,Electric Terrain!"said glowed with energy as it unleashed a field of electrical power.

"Icicle Spear once more!"said Molayne.

"Dodge it and go for Zap Cannon!"said Clemont.A large ray of energy was unleashed at Sandslash,which absorbed electricity and almost doubled in power,vastly harming the Mouse Pokemon.

"Whew,you're really trying to get to the last this level's boss still has one last ,Defense Curl Ice Ball combo!"said curled up,gaining Defense,and then rolled into a snowball which crashed into Luxray.

"Fight back with Wild Charge!"said Gleaming Eyes Pokemon rushed forward,surrounded by energy from the terrain,and crashed into Sandslash,who was in a snowball.A large explosion came,and as the smoke cleared,both Pokemon were down.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle,however,Molayne still has 1 healthy Pokemon,so he wins!"said the teacher.

"Well Clemont,you did 've clearly grown a lot since school."said Molayne.

"Yeah,but I still have more to develop."said left the school,and on there way out,they heard Lillie.

"No!Get back here!"she screamed.

Authors Note:This is the first time where to be honest I really have nothing to say so... follow my twitter for more updates Johnnyr2002


	5. What's in the bag Lillie's secret!

Ash and the gang where following Lillie into the forest looking for her Pokemon.

"So it's called Cosmog,and you're trying to take it back home?"asked Ash.

"Yeah,its from a certain place that holds a um… dark secret and...well,I'm not positive I can tell you all this information,but let's just say...if I left Nebby where it was I don't trust it would live."explained Lillie.

"What's this little glow under the log?"asked Bonnie.

"Morelull,the Illuminating it drowses the day away, it nourishes itself by sucking from tree roots. It wakens at the fall of night, wandering off in search of a new tree."said Rotom.

"Maybe it could help us light up the forest in search of Nebby,"said Ash.

"Why don't we catch it?"asked threw a Pokeball,but it whacked it back and used absorb.

"I think it wants a fight first."said Ash.

"OK,go Braixen!"said Serena."Use Hidden Power!"she Fox Pokemon shot glowing orbs at Morelull,causing it to stagger used Flash and Braixen could hardly move,so Serena took her chance and threw a shaked 3 times and Morelull was caught.

"Thank ,Morelull,help us."said Illuminating Pokemon put a glow in the forest,revealing much of the path ahead.

"What's that Pokemon?"asked Ash.

"Yungoos,the Loitering its sharp fangs, it will bite anything. It did not originally live in Alola but was imported from another region."explained Rotom.

"Hey,that Rattata is darker and has more it another one of those Alolan forms?"asked Ash.

" ,the Mouse Pokemon,With its incisors, it gnaws through doors and infiltrates people's homes. Then, with a twitch of its whiskers, it steals whatever food it variation changes from a pure Normal type to a Dark and Normal type."said Rotom.

"Oh no,2 vicious Pokemon,W-what if they attacked Nebby!?"asked Lillie in a nervous state.

"Don't worry,even if they did we'll save Nebby!"said ran forward and sent out Grass Quil Pokemon was showing it's most intimidating looks,fiercely glaring at the 2 Normal type Pokemon."Woah,Rowlet,wait.I know you're worried that they hurt Nebby,but we shouldn't attack them for no ,"said just as he clarified,the 2 Pokemon jumped forward and clawed at Rowlet.

"Koo!"cried the Grass Quil Pokemon in pain."Rowl!"it roared back.

"Oh no!I'm It wasn't for my little Nebby acting this way Rowlet wouldn't have had to get hurt.I-I can't watch."Lillie covered her eyes with her hat and began to sob.

"It's battles all the 's his what if Pokemon get still helps connect Pokemon and to mention,it's not your fault how Nebby 's a small,unknowing little Pokemon."Clemont wrapped his arm around her for comfort.

"Okay,that's your gonna attack,then we're gonna fight ,use Leafage!"said shot small little blades of grass at the Pokemon,quickly causing pain to the 2 slashed Rowlet with it's claws,and Rattata bit it with it's sharp fangs.

"Koo-woo-woo!"Rowlet screeched."Rowwwwwwww-Let!"it yelled back with anger.

"No!That pain to poor Rowlet!"Lillie screamed.

"Rowlet!Are you okay,little guy?"Ash Grass Quil Pokemon nodded and then turned its head sideways to look confused."Well you seem okay,but you a girl?"questioned nodded its head and smiled.

"Well then, doesn't change a 're still gonna become great ,use Tackle!"said ran forward and she put her beak in front jabbed it into Mouse Pokemon fell over.

"Rat-tuh,"mumbled Rattata as it fainted.

"Nice job!You did great!"said trainer and Pokemon hugged.

"See,Rowlet's personal connection from Ash learning a little more about it not only allowed it to beat Rattata,but learn a new it's victory,they celebrated hurt,but the love makes up for bond is too strong for you can understand that,maybe one day you could become a trainer."explained Clemont.

"Me!?A trainer?No only does Pokemon pain hurt my heart,but it must be so .Even if I was a trainer I still couldn't stop her,"Lillie paused.

"Stop who?"asked Clemont.

"Oh-uh no one-hee hee!"said Lillie.

"Will you too love birds stop chatting and continue?Ash beat the Pokemon and it seems something's in there den."Bonnie exclaimed.

"Love birds!?"they said in unison.

"Eeeeeeek!"screamed Serena.

"We need to hurry!"said ran into the shadows and saw something terrible on the ground.

"Puwh,"a small purple Pokemon barely croaked.

" 're too that-Nebby?"asked Lillie.

"Why is it pinned down with chains?Who would do such a horrible thing?"asked Serena.

"Uh has a note attached that reads "Property of Skull,do not tamper with,designed to capture you see Cosmog under it,please leave at once.","read Ash.

"Well,disregard that note! We are getting Nebby out of here!"exclaimed Lillie.

"Okay,let's unchain it,"said pulled so hard that he started to sweat,but it didn't even budge.

"Maybe it'd be easier to open with the power science!"exclaimed Clemont."Introducing the super strong open absolutely anything wrench!As the name suggests,it's so tight it can pull anything out,even bones out of a body!"explained Clemont.

"Woah,science is amazing!"gasped Ash.

"You made that?Thank you,it will surely help Nebby,"said Lillie.

"Now to simply pull,"said wrapped the wrench around the chains and started to wrench's handle popped off but the screw was still on."No!It contribution to the science world ruined!How can this be!?"Clemont questioned.

"Oh no!What will we do now!?"exclaimed eyes bubbled up and a tear slid down.

"Stop!Crying won't solve any problems.I'm sure there's a way to break ?Got it!Pikachu,Iron Tail!"said 's tail turned a metallic gradient and smashed into the chains,shattering them.

"Nebby,I'm so glad to have you back,"said hugged and the Nebula Pokemon smiled.

"Pewpy!"said Cosmog jumped out of her arms and ran again.

"Wait!Nebby!"exclaimed ran after him and the others followed Clemont trying his best to stay extra close,though it was hard since he wasn't exactly the fastest finally caught they looked,they saw something amazing.

"Pew-Pew!"exclaimed Nebby.

"Peeeeewwwww!"said another Cosmog.

"A-Another one?"questioned Lillie.

"Can I keep it?"asked Bonnie.

"But you're just a little girl!"exclaimed Lillie.

"But she has taken care of a Zygarde in the past,so it could work,"said Clemont.

"Okay,but you need to keep it hidden,at least if you see people with Skull bandanas or little yellow triangle symbols on their clothes,"said Lillie.

"Why them?"asked Clemont.

"Awesome!I'll name you-um...How about Comet?"said Bonnie.

"Pew!"said the Pokemon

"Oh-uh-nothing."said went into the Pokemon school and slept during the night Lillie walked out into the forest to check and saw the empty trap being looked at by 2 people in pure white suits with matching hats.

"Hey!Lillie,give us that bag,we know the Cosmog Lusamine needs so much is in there!"said the male grunt.

"I'd rather die than let you have Nebby!"exclaimed Lillie.

"Well,I'd prefer not to,but I guess dirty work will be needed to save Mimikyu!"exclaimed the exploded with energy sending the grunts across the sky,and Lillie ran back into the school and had nightmares of Aether all night.

Authors note:IT'S LATE I know I got caught up in switch only will this not happen again(at least not without being notified prior on twitter Johnnyr2002) BUT I was planning to have chapters 13 and 14 upload on the same day just like chap 1,and well that will still happen,so will 7 and 6 will be out next week,and then the next week you get a double release.


	6. Bad News

I have dissapointing news about Alola some reason,whenever I put something in to the fanfiction net document,It removes unfortunatley,At the very least for now,it will be halted as research didn't help at . if anyone knows a fix it will come it up just incase,but won't be updated until the


End file.
